rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nikolai the Second/V6 Ep 8: Dead Meme
V6 EP 8: Dead End or We do not no de wei! Nobody is making these blogs anymore. So I had to start browsing reddit for my cancer tier memes. Shame on you wikia. Shame on you. None shall pass! In the same way that I find Turkish nationalists who believe they are creating another Turkey inside of Germany amusing, or Serbians who believe... Kosovo is Serbia Yugoslavia is Serbia Europe is Serbia The world is Serbia The universe is Serbia God is a Serb Where there dwells a Serb there lies Serbia. I find this scene amusing. I know it is supposed to convince the audience to hate atlas but I can't help but love their nationalism unironically. Nationalism is a helluva drug. Similiar memes include Remove kebab, Poland stronk, and Poland can into space. I am an unironic Atlas nationalist now. If you don't get the meme then you don't get the meme. Aside from the memes, i do believe that this scene gives V6 a lot of potential. A good chunk of this volume has been focused on "What do we do with the Relic?". In '''Apathy, '''the crew agrees to at least get the relic to Atlas. But what if Atlas can't be trusted with the relic? This situation puts Atlas with 2 relics and Mistral with 0 which disrupts the entire post war balance of powers. What if Atlas wants something in return for giving the knowledge relic back? Or worse, what if Atlas takes the opportunity to wipe out Mistral as a competitor. If Ironwood hears the truth about Leo he will assume there are more traitors in Haven's government. And while we always knew Atlas isn't the ideal place to put the relic, this episode cements the fact that the heros would have to be naive or stupid to leave Ironwood with 2 relics, all the dust, and a radicalized population. It simply makes war too likely. You may say "The actions of this one garrison do not determine the thoughts of the whole country." but we all know that this scene was supposed to display the ideology of Atlas in much the same way as Trophy wife in V4. Alchoholic Nationalism After this scene Qrow goes out drinking. This is actually very efficient writing. By removing Qrow and giving him fewer lines they are actually developing his character more because it shows how hard this is hitting him. So we have extra time to focus on the others. Good Scenes Juane, Nora, and Ruby get good development. The Maria scene is lacking. Chish pointed out that we have confirmation that men can have SE but I wish there was more concrete info on the limitations of SE. I also like how each episode is not ending on a cliffhanger which RT has a habit of. Things I am still confused on Why have the Adam short if he is absent the whole volume? Why was Tyrian so interested in Juane? (No seriously. It isn't foreshadowing if you put something in 3 years before it is revealed. It is just annoying and will nag your audience. Then we are thinking about that and not the things happening on the screen.) Before V6 started, somebody official was saying that this would be a big volume for Sun. I think they were trolling. Things I am excited for The entirety of the Winter/Weiss relationship was 1 scene in V3 where Winter was disapointed that Weiss can't summon and in Ruby as a friend. Winter and Weiss are two of my favorites and popular in the fandom at large so I really hope we get something more in the future. Category:Blog posts